


Where There's a Waiter, There's a Way

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Scott McCall/Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Scott McCall, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2020, day 2: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Scott McCall and Derek Hale are celebrating their first year anniversary at a fancy restaurant, but Scott finds himself venturing into the realm of infidelity for the first time with the hot waiter, Theo Raeken.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	Where There's a Waiter, There's a Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts).



> This was written for Sceo Week 2020!

“Babe, the menu isn’t going to talk to you and tell you what you should get.” Derek snickered, eyeing his hot date from across the table. 

The dim light of the fancy restaurant set the mood. It was quiet and peaceful, with nothing but soft clinks of dishware and barely audible mumbles from tables nearby.  _ L'autre Homme _ was the perfect restaurant in Beacon Hills for a romantic anniversary dinner. Derek and Scott were celebrating their first—and funnily enough,  _ L'autre Homme _ was not more than a few blocks away from where the two had met for the first time. 

“I just can’t decide on what I’m really hungry for, Der.” Scott said, flittering his eyes through the choices of meals. “The stomach talks….but mine is shy.”

“Well, tell it that it has nothing to worry about.” Derek said. “It’s just us tonight and we don’t have to worry about prices since my bonus was doubled this month.”

“In that case—I’ll start with the bisque.” 

“For  _ twenty _ dollars?” Derek pretended to sound outraged. He was. But he wasn’t worried about the prices. 

A handsome waiter casually glided over to the edge of Scott and Derek’s classily-decorated table. He was a fit hunk of a waiter, around Scott’s own age. He had sunkissed skin and dirty blond hair that was so dark you’d might as well call it brunette. He had blue eyes and a dashing grin, that perched itself half-cocked on the waiter’s clean shaven face. His features and presence was so charmingly attractive that it completely distracted from the crisp uniform attire—crisp white shirt, black trousers, and a fluffy bowtie. 

“Lovely evening for French cuisine.” The waiter started friendly, staring directly at where Scott was innocently sitting on his side of the table. “My name is Theo—I’ll be the one to take care of you this evening. May I get you started with any beverages?”

Theo continued to stare towards Scott, not even bothering to pay much attention to where Scott’s insanely hot and insanely buff boyfriend of three years was sitting. But Derek didn’t think anything of it. In fact, he kept his eyes darted down towards his menu—carefully tracking over all of the alcoholic beverages that were available. Some of them were a pretty penny that Derek felt uncomfortable even eyeing the font on the page. But it was a special night, after all. 

The two gave their beverage requests and let Theo wander off into the dim restaurant to put in the orders. But even after Theo left, Scott found himself distracted by Theo’s charm. There was something so strangely intoxicating about it. He didn’t know why it felt so strange, but Theo’s half-cocked smirk burned hotly into Scott’s brain. Even as Scott tried to blink away the image, it continued to replay on the backs of his eyelids. It was as if his mind yearned to see more of the waiter’s visage. 

“You know, lemonade’s not that bold of a decision.” Derek laughed, pointing his finger over to where Scott was sitting. “I hope you’re not that plain when it comes to the entree. Don’t you want to try something adventurous tonight, babe?”

“That sounds like a challenge.” Scott joked.

“I guess it kind of is…” Derek said, staring back down to his menu. “Most of this stuff is in French, so we might be playing a guessing game with what we end up eating tonight.”

“—and your beverages.” Theo inserted himself, setting Scott’s lemonade down to the table before handing Derek off his glass of unpronounceable wine. “Have you picked up on anything that interests you…..if not, I can give you more time.”

“Uh—yeah, actually.” Derek said politely. “If you don’t mind, we’re still running through the translation.” He laughed softly. 

“No problem.” Theo said. 

Theo faded back into the dim ambience while Scott watched from where he was still sitting at the table. Scott sat there and waited for a reasonable amount of time, only half paying attention to the cute little jokes Derek flung across the table. And then all at once, Scott slid off of his chair and stood up, setting his menu down onto the table—catching Derek’s attention. Scott fixed the wrinkles on the front of his dressy shirt by palming down at the fabric and then shot Derek a simple and innocent smile. 

“I’m gotta use the restroom real quick. Just stay here and order if Theo comes back around to take our orders.” Scott said. 

“Okay—hurry back, though.” Derek whined sarcastically. “I’m lonely.”

Scott casually walked towards one of the hallways of the dark restaurant, which was poorly marked off against patrons as it was one of the hallways that the staff was supposed to use. But that was kind of the point. Scott needed to find Theo and it was kind of hard to scope out the waitstaff from out in the main dining area. The real problem, however, was that Scott couldn’t find Theo. After poking around for a couple minutes, Scott was just about to wander back to his table to figure out what the hell he was going to order, only for Theo to suddenly round a corner and bump straight into him. 

“Oh,  _ jeez _ —I’m sorry.” Scott apologized, finding himself struck by Theo’s bright eyes. 

“Are you looking for something?” Theo asked. 

“Yeah—yes.” Scott stumbled over his words, nearly losing his balance. “See, it’s my first year anniversary with my boyfriend, Derek, and I wanted to do something a little special.”

“Oh?” Theo questioned, shifting his stance. 

“Do you guys have any kinds of special desserts you could bring out at the end of the meal as sort of a surprise?” Scott asked. “I’m trying to  _ not _ let him know that I’m doing this—he’s naturally inquisitive. He might come looking for me.”

“Well, I don’t think he’ll come back here.” Theo said. “This area’s closed off to patrons.”

“Oh, yeah, but I told him I was gonna use the restroom.” 

“Smart.” Theo snickered. “But if he might come looking, maybe  _ we _ should go stand over by the restrooms in case he wants to find you.”

“Now, see— _ that’s _ smart.” Scott laughed. 

Scott and Theo made their way across the restaurant to where the restrooms were located in yet another darkened hallway with lots of classy-looking decor pieces were mounted onto the walls. They both kept a watchful eye out for Derek. Luckily for them, the journey across the restaurant had proved successful and Derek had been nowhere to be seen— _ probably _ still seated back at the table in the front of the building. But just to be sure, Theo wanted to take just one more precaution. 

“So, do you have any kinds of specials you could pull some strings for?” Scott asked again, looking both ways down the hallway. 

“Actually, yes.” Theo confirmed. “I think I might be able to do a little something for you—but let’s just make sure that your boyfriend isn’t in the inside of the bathroom.”

“Why?”

“We don’t want him to come out unexpectedly and hear us going over the anniversary dessert menu.”

“ _ Right! _ Right.” Scott settled solidly, taking Theo’s suggestion seriously. 

Just as soon as the two made their way into the restroom, Scott quickly crouched down and looked underneath all of the available stalls to see if there was anybody standing around. There wasn’t. It was clear that the restroom was empty, but just as soon as Scott turned around to continue speaking with Theo about the anniversary dessert arrangements, Theo gripped hard into Scott’s shirt and swung him around—pushing him back up against the restroom’s door. 

“Woah—w— _ what _ —what are you doing?” Scott managed out, completely shocked by Theo’s firm grip on his frontside. 

“Oh,  _ cute _ .” Theo snickered. He surged forward and took Scott’s plush pink lips in for a hungry kiss, using one of his hands to turn the deadbolt lock of the restroom’s door. “I like the whole innocent act you’re going for, dude. It really works.”

“What act?” Scott tried, breaking away from Theo’s kiss for a moment to take a breath and ask his questions. He was so confused—in more ways than one. “Works for what?”

“It works for  _ this _ .” Theo said, grabbing one of Scott’s hands and bringing it downward between where their crotches were pressed firmly together. At once, Theo clasped Scott’s hand down onto where he was throbbing hard in his waiter uniform trousers.

Scott nearly choked up a sob of surprise, slightly recoiling his hand back into his own control. “I—I don’t know what you think you’re doing—I—I have a boyfriend—it’s—our anniversary…”

“Yeah, yeah—I know.” Theo said, kissing heavily against Scott’s neck. “But that didn’t stop you from wandering around looking for me, huh?”

“I was just trying to arrange—a special dessert.” Scott couldn’t stop gulping down surprised breaths, especially when Theo pressed his hardness harder into his frontside. Scott could feel the waiter’s warmth spear up against him so lewdly, even through the fabric of their pants.

“Mmhmm….” Theo quickly unfastened Scott’s belt and pulled open the man’s pants, reaching his hand down into Scott’s boxers to wrap his fist around Scott’s cock. “And that’s why you couldn't take your eyes off me at the table.”

“I was just—you were just— _ oh fuck _ , you shouldn’t—don’t—” Scott jumped around from broken thought to broken thought, unsure as to where to land. 

“Your pretty little boyfriend was sitting right there reading the menu and all you could think about was getting banged by your waiter, hmm?” Theo shucked down Scott’s pants and boxers so that they pooled around the poor boy’s ankles, giving Theo ample room to touch Scott the way he wanted to touch him.

Scott really couldn’t help the fact that he was throbbing hard in Theo’s touch. It felt so different from the way Derek touched him. It was greedier. It was rougher. Theo didn’t just want to have control—had already had it. He took it without as much as a ‘please’. And Scott couldn’t even properly comprehend what the hell was happening. He was pressed back against the door of the restaurant’s restroom, with his cock gripped hard in another man’s hand. 

“I’m not going to cheat on my boyfriend…” Scott muttered raspily, utterly lost to Theo’s demanding touch. He couldn’t stop the way his hips rocked into Theo’s grasp. “I can’t cheat—I would never cheat— _ never _ —not on Derek—”

“There’s a  _ first time _ for everything.” Theo cooed softly, dragging the pad of his thumb across Scott’s leaking cockhead—swiping up a slick bead of the boy’s precum. 

Theo abruptly grabbed Scott by the fabric of his shirt, swinging the boy around. He nudged Scott to step backwards until he was pressed back against the long granite countertop of sinks that was on the opposing side of the restroom. Scott yelped with surprise at the sudden movement. His fat cock bobbed around as it hung out in the open air. But Theo didn’t let the frazzled boy speak. Instead, Theo grabbed at both of Scott’s hips and hoisted the man up to sit atop the restroom’s countertop. 

“You’re gonna like it.” Theo slurred sinfully. He pulled off Scott’s undone pants and threw them down to the ground. “I’m going to send you back to your boyfriend with my load dripping out of your hole.”

“Wait—wait,  _ Theo _ .” Scott tried to speak, but it was too late. 

Theo knelt down on the ground and leveled his face with Scott’s tight pink hole, spreading the man’s ankles out and far so that he could get better access. And before Scott could babble out more sounds of hesitation, Theo plunged his wicked tongue deep into Scott’s hole. He refused to hold back—lashing his tongue around and flicking around at where Scott was sensitive and vibrating with want. 

“I bet you could cum just with my tongue.” Theo said, pulling back to kiss up and down Scott’s spread thighs. “Does your boyfriend eat you out like this?”

“Fuckfuckfuck— _ NO! _ ” Scott cried loudly. His feet quivered high in the air as Theo kept his legs propped up and spread open. 

Scott’s brain was whirling around inside of his skull. He was so overpowered by lust and arousal that he couldn’t even think straight. He cried out— _ No, please, oh god _ —repeatedly, desperately flailing his hands around to grab at the countertop’s edge and at Theo’s hair. But what Scott couldn’t figure out was whether or not he was screaming out for Theo to stop or for him to keep going. He knew what his body wanted. And he knew what was the right thing to do. But he didn’t put a stop to it. 

“You taste so fucking good here.” Theo said, pulling back so that he could rub his thumb against the blush of Scott’s wet hole. 

Theo surged back downwards to continue eating Scott out. He needed to speed things along on account of the fact that somebody would probably eventually need to use the restroom. And there was no way in hell that Theo planned on  _ not _ getting his chance to breed the hot piece of ass at his disposal. It was the man’s anniversary after all. He deserved a nice treat. 

The rimming easily shifted onward to include some hot finger action. Theo pressed a couple of his digits into Scott’s tight heat, not surprised to find that the hot stud took them so well and so hungrily. It was as though the man’s body was jumping at the chance to cheat. Theo started with his index finger, shoving in hard and rough, listening to the sound of Scott’s wetness squelch at the intrusion. One finger turned to two. Then three. And Scott was slipping further and further under Theo’s power. 

At once, Theo stood up. His cocky smirk was shiny with saliva. Scott was laid out on the countertop in front of him, slouched down and naked from the bottom half down. But he looked up at Theo with his big watery brown eyes, which were so full of lust that it almost drove Theo insane. It made Theo twitch harder in the confines of his uniform trousers, so much so that he couldn’t even fucking stand it anymore. He undid his belt and shucked down his pants and boxers, gripping his massive cock in his hand. 

“Oh fuck—you’re huge.” Scott breathed in surprise the moment he caught sight of Theo’s massive package spilling out into the open. 

Theo was big—bigger than Derek. Scott’s heart thumped hard inside of his chest. He didn’t know if he would be able to take it all. Theo had a solid two inches more than what Derek was packing back out there, alone, in the restaurant. But Scott saw it as a challenge. He wanted to see if he could take it. He wanted it— _ bad _ . And he was going to let himself have it. He was sure that Theo was going to make him take it anyways, but Scott couldn’t fight back against his own brain’s hesitation anymore. 

To hell with fidelity. 

“Fuck me.” Scott said. It softly dripped off of his tongue, but then he repeated himself—louder and more confident. Ready to get pounded by a total stranger’s cock. “Fuck me  _ now _ .”

Theo didn’t waste time. He shoved his massive cock into Scott’s slutty hole, pushing all of his inches deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. Scott screamed out in pleasure so that loud that Theo swore he felt the air ripple at the sides of his ears. It made him throb and made him kick up an insane rhythm to his thrusts. He didn’t have the time to play nice and slow. Scott didn’t seem like he wanted that anyways. So Theo didn’t hold back. 

The sound of Theo’s hips striking forward against the thick cheeks of Scott’s beautiful tanned ass echoed off the plastered walls of the restroom. Theo pounded Scott harder and harder, never backing down from his increasing intensity. At the same time, he reached forward and wrapped his fist around Scott’s freed cock, which remained hard and throbbing upright, bobbing around in tune to the thrusts that rocked into his body. 

Scott couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Each thrust sent fire sparking through his body. He felt as though he could barely breathe. Theo was punching so hard into his guts that it felt like air was getting knocked right out of his lungs. Scott knew that it felt different than when Derek fucked him. Derek didn’t get as deep and never went as hard. But Theo was different. It was as though Theo had something to prove. It was like Theo wanted to deliver a punishment to Scott for being a lying, cheating slut. And Scott loved it. He accepted it wholeheartedly. 

“I wanna see you cum on my fat cock, bitch.” Theo huffed breathlessly, continuing to jerk Scott’s cock as he fucked. “Don’t hold out on me now….your boyfriend’s waiting.”

“I— _ I’m cumming! _ I’m cumming! Fuck— _ me _ , Theo—FUCK!” Scott grunted throatily. His body was thunderstruck. His arms shot outwards to grab onto something for leverage, knocking against some of the decorative plants that were sitting on the countertop, accidentally switching on faucets, making a mess of his surroundings. 

Theo smirked as he watched Scott melt into madness. With a couple pumps of his own hips, Theo unloaded brutally into Scott’s hot body—spurting massive blasts of cum into the boy’s hot pink walls. All the while, Theo continued to fist Scott’s pulsating cock as rapidly as he could, pulling Scott through an orgasm and watching as the boy’s load flung around—splattering up onto Scott’s reddened cheeks and onto the large mirror that was mounted above the sinks and above where Scott was slouched down. 

“Fucking _ hot _ .” Theo purred, slipping his cock out of Scott’s messy hole. He quickly wiped himself down with a paper towel and then fixed up his pants—readying himself for a return to his shift. 

“My body feels—so good.” Scott groaned—his bare legs draped over the edge of the countertop, spread open like the cheating slut he was, giving Theo the perfect sight into where he left Scott dripping white and sticky. “I’m tingling all over… _ holy fuck _ .”

“I’d take that tight ass of yours for another round if we had the time.” Theo laughed. 

“Oh god—Derek.” Scott swallowed, jumping up from the countertop. “ _ God _ —he’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long.”

“I think he probably  _ trusts you _ to come back to him…” Theo said smugly.

Scott nodded innocently. He quickly cleaned himself up. He wiped the spent cum off of his face and blot away the sweat that shined up his skin. Theo watched from the sidelines, looking very proud of himself. Scott had to fight with himself as to not give into the temptation of dropping down to his knees to try his hand at sucking Theo’s cock. Instead, he put back on his pants and boxers and dashed out of the restroom—back to where Derek was still sitting at their table. 

The uncomfortable shuffle back to the table was obvious—at least to Scott. But he quickly reclaimed his empty seat, just slightly out of breath. He could still feel his hole fluttering around nothing but the wish to ride Theo again. He could feel Theo’s hot seed dribble out of his hole and into his boxers. It was hot—especially as he looked over to his boyfriend and made up an excuse for his prolonged absence. All the while, Scott was thickening back up in the tightness of his trousers to the thought of Theo’s dick inside of him, at the thought of cheating on his boyfriend  _ again _ . 

“And—have you decided on anything to order?” Theo piped up, coming up to stand at the edge of Scott and Derek’s table. His hair was still slightly disheveled and his shirt was not tucked in as nicely as it had been beforehand—but only Scott noticed. 

“Oh, yeah.” Derek said cheerfully. “And I’ve worked up a pretty vicious appetite waiting around for my babe over here to hurry it up.”

Scott laughed awkwardly, catching the bright glimmer of sin in Theo’s eyes. “Uh, yeah—I’ve worked up a big appetite, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, critiques, and suggestions.


End file.
